


Chasing Nataly

by Allthatnerdyshit



Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom, Tom hiddleston and original girl, hiddlestoners
Genre: F/M, tom hiddleston - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 11:31:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10661688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allthatnerdyshit/pseuds/Allthatnerdyshit
Summary: Since the moment Tom saw Nataly, who so happens be Joss Whedon's niece, he never stops chasing her.





	Chasing Nataly

March 2011

Nataly’s graduation party

“Thank you for coming to my niece’s surprise graduation party. Well I am your boss here so you kinda had to be here or I would have fired you. She will be coming soon so  
Be ready to congratulate her.” Said Joss Whedon.

Everyone in the bar/ diner was laughing.

“But also I wanted to have some sort of get together before we start filming The Avenger next week. All the cast is here and a great majority of the crew is here to celebrate the hope that is the Avengers, but also celebrate my niece’s getting her masters with high honors in political science from NYU.” Said Joss as everyone took a shot. Then Joss walked to the Avengers cast to talk to them while all of them were in a corner.

“This Nataly must be super smart to go to NYU, my younger sister went to that school.” Said Chris Evans.

“Nataly is literally one of the most hard working girls you'll ever meet and she really is because is raising her sister and going to school-” Joss was cut off by Robert Downey Jr.

“Raising her sister?” Robert Downey Jr. asked in confusion.

“How old is your niece?” Ask Tom Hiddleston while taking a sip of wine:

“What happened to her parents?” Asked Scarlett.

“Nataly and her little sister, Izzy, struggled a lot these past few years. My nieces are not even related to me, I was really good friends with their father when their father and I were in high school. I moved into the career path and he started to have a family. That was the only thing he wanted in life. I was always around these girls lives so much that they call me Uncle. My friend and his family lived in Las Vegas and after a week of Nataly getting her Bachelor's in Political Science from UNLV her parents died in a car accident in the Las Vegas freeway by a drunk driver. Nataly was already getting ready to go to New York to get her Masters in political science, but since Nataly was over the age of twenty one she was Izzy's legal guardian. Remainder she is a college graduate that has no job and now is stuck to raise a thirdteen year old girl. Nataly was so close not going to NYU, she called the school explaining her situation and the school gave her a permanent dorm for her and Izzy. Free of charge. You might be asking, “where is Joss in this situation?”. I am super busy writing the Avengers; but by the time Nataly called me to inform everything that happen she had a plan. She was taking Izzy to New York with her, and she will attend school while raising lzzy. Luckily, NYU paid her to go to their school so money wasn't even an issue.” Said Joss as he takes a big drink of Tom’s wine, Tom look offended.

“That Nataly is truly inspiration, like I look at myself and question my abilities now.” Said Tom in almost a hint of envy.

“Motherfucker Hiddleston, you went to fucking Cambridge.” Said Robert Downey Jr as he was annoyed by Tom.

“Nataly is working on set of the Avengers so you can ask her inspirational advice, I guess.” Said Joss while taking another sip from Tom’s wine.

“She majored in Politics, why is she going to work for a film?” Asked Evans.

“Because Disney wants to prevent any legal issues from happening and Nataly knows all the laws forwards and backwards. She is our legal guide. Anyways, since she was never a legal guided a film before Disney got her pretty cheap for someone in that job category. It's more as a summer job, she's planning moving out from New York after Izzy graduates High School. From there the two will most likely go on their separate ways, Nataly wants to get a job in Politics in a Liberal area. She mention wanting to work for the mayor of San Francisco and work her way up. Izzy wants to be a doctor and wants to go to George Washington University.” Joss takes another shot. “Tuition is ducking expensive”

Everyone in the Avengers started to laugh.

“They're here.” Yelled a person who was looking at of the window of the bar/dinner. 

The light turned off. Everyone was silent.

Now let me tell you what's going on in Tom's mind. He really wanted to meet Nataly, he was excited like a little boy was going to meet Santa.

A shadow of Nataly and Izzy would be seen through the window.

“Oh no, there is obviously no people at weird as bar or diner . Hey Izzy, let's totally be Rebels and sneak in.” Said Nataly in an extreme sarcasm.

“Wait let me get handy Rebel song while we are at it.” Said Izzy and all the sudden Rebel by David Bowie could be heard playing outside of the diner/ bar.

“Yeah, my nieces are special” said Joss while hiding behind a chair that clearly didn't cover him and everyone was laughing.

“What great sense humor they have.” Said Tom while laughing at their shadows from the outside of the window dancing.

“They get it from their mother.” 

“We should really stop our Rebel madness.”said Nataly as the music stop playing. “Let's go to the surprise party that Uncle Joss totally planned.”

“Act surprised Nataly.” Said Izzy. 

Nataly burst into the diner/bar of course everyone yelled surprise.

Tom could hear Nataly saying again in sarcasm “A surprise party I had no idea.” 

Joss popped out from the place he was hiding and walked to both Nataly and Izzy.

“You are always snarly, Nataly. Congratulations, sorry I wasn't able to attend your graduation.” Said Joss while pulling Nataly in for a hug.

Tom was trying to get a view of Nataly but couldn't, he could see a clear view of Izzy. She had a haircut that was short on the sides but long on top. Wearing fitted slack grey pants. A white button down with a black tie. Also, wearing circular glasses.

Finally, Joss broke his hug from Nataly and went to hug lzzy. Nataly had medium length curly hair. Her skin tone a golden. Nataly was wearing a black crop top that highlighted her breast. Sunflower pattern pencil skirt that made her butt seem perfectly rounded. Tom was attracted to Nataly immediately. Nataly was making eye contact with Tom.

Joss let's go of lzzy and picks a glasses, he starts handing them to Nataly and Izzy.

“Everyone let's raise our glass, um Izzy I got you apple juice for you can toast, let's toast to Nataly and congratulate of her graduation.” Said joss. 

After the toast was done, immediately Tom approaches Nataly.

“Your uncle told me you are quite educated in Politics?” Said Tom while smiling at Nataly. Up close he notice her hazel eyes and her hair has a ombré. 

“My uncle told me to stay away from actors.” Said Nataly as she took a step back from Tom.

From then on, Tom started to chase Nataly.


End file.
